


Spinel Fics (Steven Universe)

by IveAlwaysBeenAfraidOfHeights



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveAlwaysBeenAfraidOfHeights/pseuds/IveAlwaysBeenAfraidOfHeights
Summary: A bunch of fics about Spinel! No dark stuff here, don't worry!





	Spinel Fics (Steven Universe)

Spinel stretched her arm towards the back of her garden to water the plants, pouring just the right amount of water onto the colourful flowers to not overwater them. She smiled with satisfaction and stood back to admire the sea of green, purple, pink, and every other colour imaginable in the garden she had been tending to for a few months now, hidden in a little nook near the temple.

She heard the sound of flip-flops in the sand and turned with a smile on her face to see Steven heading toward her, carrying a plant pot in one hand. He waved at her with a grin on his face.

"Heya, Steven! How's it going?" She greeted, adjusting her floppy woven sun hat and smiling brightly.

"I'm great! Sadie got this plant when she was on tour, she wanted me to give it to you! I can't remember the name of it," Steven held out the plant, a relatively large, white bell-shaped flower.

Spinel took it and admired it for a moment before saying, "it's a freesia! I don't have one of these yet. Tell Sadie I say thank you!" Her eyes were filled with wonder and happiness. Steven couldn't help but smile too. Her happiness was always contagious.

She picked up a trowel from the ground nearby, finding a space near the front to dig a hole to place the freesia in. She took it out of the pot as gently as she could, carefully placing it in the hole she had dug and pressing the dirt around it. After that she stood back and admired her work, still smiling. Steven stood next to her and looked over the garden in awe. He came here often, but it still always amazed him at how much talent Spinel had.

"Spinel, this- this is really beautiful! You really have a knack for gardening," he exclaimed. Spinel smiled with pride.

"I guess I do. I… it's nice to be surrounded by flowers that I actually  _ want  _ to be surrounded by," she noted. Starting her own garden was her way of coping and moving on.

They were both silent, just admiring the multitude of assorted flowers and other plants that filled the space they were in completely, a perfect, beautiful space that was truly special. 

After a short while, Steven had to go back to the temple to meet with Connie. Spinel stayed with her garden as she usually did in the afternoons when she was on Earth.

This was her garden. And she was okay with being alone in it.

A sort of reclaimed space.


End file.
